Custom-fit earpieces allow for a better fit of the earpiece in one's ear. A custom earpiece's superior noise-suppression can diminish all or at least significant levels of background noise and thereby can increases the prominence of the sounds that the user is trying to listen to and protect the user from potentially dangerous environmental sounds. If a custom fit earpiece is used as an earphone, with less environmental noise overpowering the subtle/quiet details in the music, the user is able to listen at lower volume levels which can result in a safer user experience. More specifically, custom fit earpieces can offer less risk of injury in ear drums as the volume levels can remain lower, and the provided superior fit and increased comfort level can allow for a user to listen for a longer period of time without incurring injury.
The two primary problems associated with custom-fit earpieces are production cost, and the fitting process. For example, the cost for an average pair of custom earphones is currently beyond the earphone budget set aside by most consumers. In addition, custom earpieces generally require the consumer to visit an audiologist to make impressions of the ear canals which incurs additional cost and time.
Therefore there is a need for a customizable ear insert providing high audial performance and provided at a lower economic price point than current industry standards.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.